fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Karma
Karma is a wandering wayfarer who also does part-time assassination/mercenary jobs for a living . His unparalleled lightning speed and abnormal combat style shouldn't be overlooked. Profile Background Karma's True name is - Khen - , He only uses the name Karma as a guise to avoid unwanted problems and most importantly - the law . Naturally born with the power to conjure electricity , Karma was often associated with witchcraft and as a result , was constantly berated and detested by the townsfolk . Despite efforts by the townsfolk and local authority to capture him , Karma managed to escape his hometown along with its forbidden treasure , - Neamhaim - (NAV- in) , a shadowy daemonic spear with majestic golden accents . With nowhere to call home , Karma wanders the earth and often takes up jobs for mercenaries and assassins alike . Still keeping the spear , he plays around with the spear in a way that almost looks like training . Trying out combinations of chops , kicks , stabs and spins amplified with his control over the power of lightning , this creates his deadly and often - unpredictable combat style that surprises both his foes and allies . "He's DEAD , Karma again...huh?" — The Investigator Keeping true to his nickname - Karma - he often goes after corrupted individuals who have bounties on their heads . The name Karma rings very well within the criminal underworld , and the Law is taking precautions against him . More to be added soon..... Personality Due to his rough past , Karma exhibits a cold and unapproachable aura to passerby and strangers . But in truth , he is just a soft-hearted person who wants to have fun with his friends. Despite being well-known for assassinating bad guys , he secretly dislikes killing and prefers to have peace instead . This is seen by Karma only accepting bounties for killers , criminals and terrorists , even after finishing off his target , he still feels remorse and often shows a sorrowful or discomforted face after the deed is done . Karma is usually seen as a softie to his friends , normally trying to discourage his friends from doing dangerous tasks and jobs , but still gets dragged down along with it one way or another . Although he is a soft-person , it doesn't mean he is emotionally weak. Able to stand up in the face of multiple worthy opponents , his strong-will alone allows him to outlast even likes of Chakatan and Vince . Blessed with a keen-eye and lightning-reflexes , he can easily avoid traps and bullets set by his foes . Although this gives him an advantage in battle , Karma would most likely take the defensive turn , dodging and blocking his enemies attacks till either he or his enemy tires out. Appearance Karma has a slightly dark grey color with dark violet borders . He sports his trademark white scarf wherever he goes . Karma's iris changes color depending on what situation he is in , he normally has purple colored iris but changes to a blood-red color in fights and battles. He also wears a dark-colored plated gauntlet on his left arm. He wields the 'Daemonic Spear of Shadows' Neamhain , a shadow-colored spear with golden accents , with his right hand. Abilities Unusual Combat Style Karma boasts great skill with the spear along with his own mix-match of hand-to-hand combat , allowing him to compromise and create unusual fighting patterns . While this doesn't really give any advantages against much more skilled combatants , it still proves it worth due to its adaptability. Daemonic Spear A cursed spear Karma stole from his town , this demonic spear can assume a ghastly , shadowy form to remove it and its owner's presence . Aside from being used as an invisibility cloak , the spear can also be turned invisible during combat and when coupled with Karma's weird combat pattern , can produce a deadly moveset of attacks. Spear Radical : Pierce the Heavens Considered by Karma as his trump card ability , Karma harnesses every single bit of his energy and concentrates it onto his spear , then releasing a beam of energy that can pierce as far as into the sky. Although this skill seemingly focuses on a single entity , it is in truth , used as an anti-barrage attack . This is not a trump card for no reason , using this skill burns out Karma and usually knocks him out or leaves him incapacitated . Blessing of the Thunder God Perhaps one of Karma's most well-known trait is the Blessing of the Thunder God , his power of lightning quickly pardons his lack of strength by giving him phenomenal speed . Given the devilish name of 'Speed Demon' ''', he relies on his speed to gather up enough force for a powerful strike. The Blessing of the Thunder God also gives him the ability to harness electricity from other sources and power himself , this makes Karma a powerhouse in places such as power stations or large cities. Karma's Blessing also has with a limit , the lightning generated by Karma is actually his own energy expended , thus he cannot use too much of his blessing. Endurance Fighter Due to wandering the lands on foot for most of his life , Karma has trained up a significant amount of stamina. Able to sustain combat for periods of time that exceeds most other fighter's , he can hold his own for an extended period of time even if he is in a disadvantageous spot. Karma's high stamina also allows him to maintain a fierce assault for a longer time , though this is not likely to happen as he dislikes pointing his weapons at others unless having the intention to kill. Infiltration Expert His lightning speed coupled with his shadowy spear , Karma can infiltrate even the most heavily guarded places with much ease . Relationships The Investigator On the trail to unraveling Karma's identity , The Investigator is actually a high-rank mage detective who specializes in debunking supernatural causes . She investigates Karma not due to her duty , but out of her own self-interest. Chakatan To be added! Vince To be added! Seth To be added! Trivia '''To be added soon..... Category:Character of Khen's